Not So Alike
by xXxPoisonedAngelxXx
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a punkish, not-so-lady-like-girl.Ikuto is a rich,popular,playboy!Will it be love at 1st sight or will he fail and later try to win her over? Don't hate the player, hate the game. I KNOW I'M NO GOOD AT SUMMARIES!
1. Surprises

**Hi guys! I'm still writing 'The New Girl' my 1****st**** fanfic ever with sasusaku & my 1****st**** fanfic ever. Hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 1_

*Amu's P.O.V*

"Amu onee-sama!" Ami yelled at me.

"Yes, Ami?" Ami is now 8. And unfortunately I'm seven-fuckin'-teen.(17)

"Get up Amu, we're moving!" Ami screamed in excitement.

"What?!" I yelled getting out of bed and running downstairs.

"Dad, what the hell we're moving?!" I asked.

"Yep! Me and your mother got accepted to a new, better paying job!" they were so fuckin' happy. I couldn't complain.

"Where the fuck are we moving to?" I asked, and they became dead silent.

"Honey, we're going to your birthplace. Japan. Tokyo." My mom said.

"WHAT!? YOU KNOW I CAN'T GO BACK THERE!" I yelled. I so fuckin' pissed.

"Honey, get over what happened. That man had a problem. He got locked up. Sentenced to death too." Mom said.

"WHAT THE HELL!? YOU'RE TAKING ME BACK TO TOKYO EVEN THOUGH I ALMOST GOT RAPED THERE?! YOU GUYS ARE SICK!" I screamed crying. _Fuck _now I'm _crying_!

"Please Amu. Go pack please." Mom was crying.

"Shit, okay, but mom, no crying. Got that?" I said.

"Okay Amu" mom said.

Okay people you're going to learn about Amu now!

fav colors: black, red, pink

fav band: three days grace

hobbies: singind, playing guitar, piano, and drums

fav singers: P!nk, lady gaga, rihanna, etc....

hair colr: pink

*this doesn't count but she's like me X3*

Yes there is more but no time ,time to get back to the story

_Time skip_

*Next day*

I'm done packing, so what do I do now?

"*sigh*" what to do?

"My IPOD!" I just thought of it!

_Lady Gaga and Rihanna – Silly Boy_

_Lady Gaga-Starstruck_

_Lady Gaga-pokerface_

_Lady Gaga – love game_

_ETC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Honey, we're leaving now!!!!!" dad yelled.

"okay!" I yelled back.

Bye house, I thought. All my memories lay in this house. Good,bad,sad,happy,all of them. Keep those memories safe, 'kay?

_Time skip_

"We're here, Amu. Our new home" mom said.

It was……………………….HUGE!

"_This _is our house?" I asked my jaw dropping.

"yep!" dad yelled.

" ho…….ly……..SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

TIME SKIP

"Hon, we need to go set up your dorm." Mom said.

"sigh, Fine." I said. I wouldn't be able to argue.

Time skip – to the dorm – sorry for all the time skips

"Why do we have dorms in high school?" I asked.

"I don't know why" mom said.

*knock knock* (amu&mom at principal's office)

"Yes? Oh you're Amu!" the principal said.

"Yep!" I said.

"Well I'm Sakimu. *sakura / amu* Nice to meet you. Here's your dorm key." Sakimu said.

"Thanks. Mom you can go now okay?" I said.

"Yeah I gotta run anyway. See ya honey!" mom said.

"Bye!"

To Amu's dorm

*opens door*

"Oh, hello!" a strange voice said.

I was shocked.

There stood a blonde with violet/ purple eyes with her hair in two pig-tails. She had a purple t-shirt with butterflies, black jeans, and niki's on.

She was……………………….so…………………………pretty.

"My name is Utau. You're Amu Hinamori, I already knpow" she said in a sing-song voice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**End of chap 1! Plz review on this and my other fanfic 4 sasusaku, 'The New Girl'**


	2. Meetings

**Moona: Moona is one of my characters I made for an anime. I couldn't wait to publish the next part.**

**Amu: Hell yeah! **

**Moona: I'm still working on my SasuSaku fanfic The New Girl.**

**Amu: Please tell me this has a plot.**

**Moona: Oh shut the hell up Amu.**

**Amu: Fine.**

**Moona: Amu, please say the disclaimer!**

**Amu: Fine Moona doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Moona: Thank you! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter 2_

**Amu's P.O.V**

"So, you know my name? That's kinda weird." I said to the girl that claimed her name's Utau.

"Yeah, I know. But Sakimu told me I needed to know your name. I don't know why." Utau said.

"……………." I was speechless.

"So……you look like a tomboy. Do you curse a lot?" Utau asked.

"Sadly, yes, I kinda have a problem with that. Right now I don't want to give you a bad first impression." I said.

"It's okay, I curse _way _to much too." Utau said.

"By the way, which bed is mine?" I asked.

"The one on the right." Utau said.

"Thanks." I said.

I went and took my clothes out and put them in the dressers. That's when I saw it, my old family photo. I wanted to cry. Do you know why? It's because, that was the day that my mom discovered she got cancer. My mom only has about a year to live.

Utau looked concerned as she asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay Amu?"

I started crying, damn tears. "Yeah just remembering something." I answered. Utau looked like she knew that I shouldn't be bothered. She was understanding…………..she was a good, new friend.

"Well it's time to show you around the school." Utau said to me. I stopped crying. I promised to never cry again. But, I broke that promise two times in a day. The promise doesn't exist anymore.

"Okay, let's go!" I said as cheerfully as possible. I didn't want her to worry about me.

_To Utau showing Amu around_

"This is the cafeteria. Oh, come with me, I see my friends." Utau said.

"Okay, Utau." I replied. I wonder what her friends are like. Are they kind like her or are they different from Utau?

"RIMA, KUKAI, NADESHIKO, YAYA, NAGISHIKO, RAN, MIKI, SUU, YORU, TADASE, IKUTO!!!!!" Utau yelled.

*Sorry if I didn't spell their names right.*

"Shit Utau that hurt!" I yelled at her. She shrugged. Well, so much for the nice personality.

"Come on Amu!" she said.

"Okay." I replied.

"Hi, guys!" Utau greeted. "This is Amu. She just came here." Utau said.

"Yo." I said. It sounded like a _cool 'n' spicey _attitude.

"I'm Rima." A girl with long gold hair said. She was wearing a baby blue shirt with black shorts. Rima was also wearing black converses like me. She had gold eyes like me too.

"Kukia. Amu, as a compliment, you look hot!" Kukai said. "Thanks" I replied. He had brown hair and light green eyes. Kukai was wearing black and green NIKI's, a black and green stripped shirt, and jeans.

"Hi, I'm Nadeshiko." A girl with gold eyes and purple hair said. She was wearing a purple dress with some white stripes and flip flops.

"I'M YAYA!!!!" an overly excited girl with brown hair said. *I don't feel like saying her eye color* Yaya was wearing a pink shirt with red hearts, a red skirt, and red 2 inch heels with a pink ribbon on each one.

"Nagishiko. I'm Nadeshiko's older brother."He said. Well that explained the resemblance. He was wearing a red shirt, black jeans, and a red vans.

"RAN!" a girl with pink hair, a little darker than mine, said. She looked like a cheerleader. She had a pink tank top, a pink miniskirt, and pink 4 inch heels on.

"Yo, I'm Miki." Miki , as she claimed, said. She had blue hair, a black shirt with blue paint splatters, (they were fake) dark blue jeans, and black and blue NIKI's.

"Hello, I'm Suu." A girl with kind of greenish hair said. Suu was wearing a green dress, white knee highs, and green heels.

"Yoru. Nya." The cat- like boy said. Yoru was wearing a black shirt with a cat on it, black shorts, and black vans.

"I am Tadase, Amu." A blonde boy said. Surprisingly his eyes were hot pink. He was wearing a red shirt with white stripes, red shorts, and red vans. (Too much red!)

"Yo." A boy said. He had midnight blue hair and eyes that matched. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black skinny legs*jeans*.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU KNOW MY FUCKING NAME YOU DUMBSHIT BASTARD!" I screamed.

"His name is Ikuto." Utau said.

"He's also the biggest playboy in school and in the history of time!" Kukai said.

"Really? He can't be. He's a dick. Well, a dick face." I said.

"What did you say?" Ikuto asked. Shit he looks pissed.

"You heard me, dick face!" I yelled.

"RUN AND HIDE AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Utau, Ran, Miki, Suu, Nadeshiko, Nagishiko, Yaya, Kukai, Yoru, Rima, and Tadase yelled.

**Moona: Well, that's chapter 2!**

**Amu: What the hell Moona?! Why am I being chased by Ikuto?**

**Moona: Because I said so.**

**Amu: I hate you.**

**Moona: No you don't.**

**Amu: *sigh* Fine I don't**

**Moona: Well, I'll be writing the next chapter soon!**

**Amu: More like tomorrow.**

**Moona: If I get the chance tomorrow, yes.**

**Amu: See you guys soon!**

**Moona: STOP STEALING MY LINES AMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Amu: Fine I'll stop stealing your lines! I so sorry! Just don't scream like that ever again! Okay?!**

**Moona: I won't make any promises to that.**

**Amu: I truly hate you.**

**Moona: no you don't!* teasing ***

**Amu: * sigh * You are right I don't hate you.**


	3. The Chase And Ikuto's Surprise

**Moona: I'm back! I give a special thank to the kind people who reviewed and wanted more! So I'm back writing more instead of writing more of The New Girl.**

**Amu: OH……..MY………..GOD! I FORGOT TO RUN WHEN THEY TOLD ME TO!**

**Moona: Amu, it doesn't count right now.**

**Amu: oh, good.**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Moona: IKUTO!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Ikuto: Nothing. Amu you better run and hide like they suggested.**

**Moona: Just do the disclaimer Amu.**

**Amu:……………………..No……………………..**

**Moona: fine Ikuto has to do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: She doesn't own Shugo Chara, if she did it would be Amuto, not Tadamu. And I would still be the biggest, cat-like, pervert ever.**

**Moona: Ikuto this is your new job, saying the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**Moona: Enjoy this promised chapter!**

_Chapter 3_

*******Amu's P.O.V** *****

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Utau screamed. What? Why?

Then I knew why. Ikuto was chasing me.

"OH, SHIT!" I yelled and got out the way before he could catch me. God, I never realized how _big_ he was! He was freaking HUGE! Wait………..I also never realized how…….._hot_ he is. But he's a jerk, so I'm not interested.

"_Amu _stop being stubborn." Ikuto said. WHAT?!

"What the _hell_ are you talking about, dick face?" I replied.

He………….looked…………._pissed_! But my question is, why? What the heck did I do? I'm just an average teen that's not lady like at all. And, well, I'm a tomboy that curses like crazy. What did I do?

"What the hell did I do to you Ikuto?" I asked starting to run to my dorm room.

"What did you do?!" Ikuto asked like I was stupid. What the hell is his problem?!  
"I didn't do shit to you!" I yelled. But, he still looked pissed and looked like I was stupid and was about to die.

"You're going to pay Amu." Ikuto said.

Right then, I fell. Damn, I tripped over something. Oh shit, I'm dead now!

When I looked back up, he was right in front of me. I started blushing. Wait…………….what!? I looked like a tomato!

***Ikuto's P.O.V***

I saw her fall. Dumb bitch. I stared at her for awhile. I never realized how cute she was. First of all she had bubble gum *Light* pink hair. Second she had gold eyes. She looked so much different from all the other girls. Amu was kinda short too.

When I got close to her she blushed and looked like a tomato. That was so cute. Then, I smirked.

"What are you doing?" Amu asked looking scared.

I bent over and blew my hot breath on her neck. She froze. Why was Amu so scared? I smirked again. Then I leaned in again………..and I kissed her full on the lips.

Wait, why I am I kissing her!? But Amu smelled so addictive. She smelled like strawberries. I think I'll mess around with her for the rest of the year.

***Amu's P.O.V***

Wait, he was _kissing _me!? Why? My first kiss…………stolen.

That's when I kneed him where it hurts! (hint : nuts) *poor Ikuto*

"Owwwwwwwwwwww, Fuck." Ikuto yelled.

"Ha fucking ha!" I screamed. That's what he gets for stealing my first kiss.

_Time skip_

"Wow, Amu, you're the first to do that. All the other girls worship him!" Utau said.

"Really?" I asked. Why didn't other girls do what I just did?

"It's because he's biggest playboy you'll ever meet!" Yaya said.

"Are you serious?!" I asked. WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

"Sadly, yes Amu." Nadeshiko said. She looked kinda sad about that.

"Yeah Amu, watch out, for Ikuto! Once somebody does that, which no one has, he makes them his toy." Ran said. WHAT?! I'm going to be his _toy_!? What the hell is wrong with this Ikuto!?

"Amu, if you want to know what's wrong with Ikuto, don't ask. We don't know." Miki said. Crap.

"Amu, don't be sad." Suu said thoughtfully. She's going to be a good friend.

"Amu, like Suu said, don't be too sad." Rima said.

"Shit, what am I going to do?" I asked out loud.

"You can't do anything Amu." Kukai replied.

"Sadly, Amu, Kukai's right." Nagishiko said.

"Amu, if you need help, just tell us. Okay?" Tadase said, finally speaking up.

"Okay." I replied kinda sadly.

"What am I going to do about Ikuto?" I asked.

"Nothing, Amu-_koi_." Someone said. Oh………..shit. I know this voice.

"IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????" I said.

**Moona: And that's another cliff hanger!**

**Ikuto: Meany I wanted to see more Amuto moments!**

**Amu: ………………………..**

**Moona: …………………………..**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Moona+Amu: …………Nothing…………**


	4. Wow!

**Moona: HI! SORRY I'M SO LATE!**

**Ikuto: I thought you died! I wanna see AMUTO moments!**

**Moona: Don't worry you will, oh, you will. *evil grin***

**Amu: W-w-what's with the evil smirk…….?**

**Moona: Oh, nothing……**

**IKUTO: SHE DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

_Chapter 4_

Recap: IKUTO???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****Amu's P.O.V****

"Yes, _Amu-koi?_" he asked seductively. OH…..MY………GOD! HE'S TRYING TO SEDUCE ME!!!!!!!!

"……Bastard……" I said.

"Yeah, love ya too Amu-koi." He said. He-he-he was teasing me!

"Well………me and Kukai are going out." Utau said.

"Can all of us tag along?" Rima asked.

"Sure!" Utau replied.

"I can't." I said.

"Man………." They all said.

"Ikuto?" Rima asked.

"I can't either." He replied.

"Well………see ya guys later! IKUTO! DON'T DO ANYTHING WITH AMU!" Utau and Kukai yelled.

"BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Amu, wanna hang out in my dorm?" Ikuto asked.

I shrugged. Even though he stole my 1st kiss.

"C'mon." he said.

To Ikuto's Dorm

******Ikuto's P.O.V******

I sat on the bed………having perverted daydreams about me and Amu.

That's when I remembered that she kneed my in the wrong place.

I need to get her back.

******Amu's P.O.V******

"Hey Ikuto-" I was cut off. He……TAKLED ME!!!!!!

"What the f-" I was cut off again.

"Payback." He said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"For kneeing me in the wrong place." He explained. Then he pushed me into a wall against his bed. And then he………WAS KISSING ME!!!!!!!

"St-*moan*-op." I said. He started licking my neck and purring like a cat.

"Why?" he asked, sounding like a kid without their candy.

"Because………*long moan*" I said. Why was I moaning?!

"Do you want me to go any further?" Ikuto asked. At that point I looked like a strawberry.

"*Gasp* WHAT?!" I asked. He was teasing me again!

"Ha! You look like a strawberry!" Ikuto said.

I started crying. Damn………tears.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled.

"Amu………the strawberry thing……it was just a joke." He said looking guilty. He should!

"Uh-oh……I feel dizzy. God no! I know this! No!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled not thinking he was there.

"AMU?!" Ikuto yelled.

Oh god! NO!!!!!!!!!!! Why does this have to happen again?

My fingers started twitching. My jaw, cheeks, and teeth started aching.

"HELP!!!!! IKUTO!!!! HELP ME!!!!" I yelled begging Ikuto to help me.

"HOW?!" he asked looking confused.

"THE PROBLEM IS THAT SOMETIMES THIS WEIRD THING HAPPENS! DOCTORS DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! I HAVE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME………MY HEART'S SHUTTING DOWN FOR AWHILE! IT COMES BACK IN 2 MINUTES!" I said as I fell over.

"What?" he asked.

"Ikuto………" I said passing out.

******Ikuto's P.O.V******

"Amu?" I asked. Her heart wasn't beating, like she said.

*2 mins later*

She was sleeping now. Then………… "Ikuto………………" she moaned in her sleep. Huh? She was dreaming about me? That made my heart skip a beat. Wait…………what?

"Ikuto…………don't leave………" she said, she was having a bad dream.

" 'Why?' BECAUSE I LOVE YOU IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Wow………………………………………………………………………………………

Amu………loves me?

I smiled and kissed her.

**Moona: WOW! CLIFFY AGAIN!**

**Ikuto: MEANY!!!!!!!! **

**Amu: I love Ikuto………? *blush* *kisses ikuto on the cheek***

**Moona: AWWWWWW!!!!!! AMU LOVES IKUTO! BTW, EVERYONE……READ SHUGO CHARA CHAPTER 43!!! IT HAS REAL AMUTO-NESS! HE SAYS-**

**Ikuto: You want them to read it right? Then don't tell them what happens!**

**Amu: SEE YA LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Boredom

**Moona: yeah I know I'm soooooo late! Sorry though….**

**Ikuto: Amu loves me, Amu loves me! *ikuto chanting***

**Amu: SO……? What if I do?**

**Moona: SHE ADMITTED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! *puts on a 'I don't own Shugo Chara' t-shirt* Happy?**

_Chapter 5!_

*****Amu's P.O.V*****

I was dreaming………what's happening? I then hear "Wake up sleepyhead……"

I did so screaming my lungs out saying………… "IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He looked surprised and shocked. I blushed………I was so embarrassed.

"Yes……Amu-koi?" he asked looking amused.

"Um………can you let go of me now? And what happened?" I asked. I could swear I saw him blush.

"Uh…yeah…you know…you fell asleep like this and………" he said lost in his thoughts.

"And?" I asked.

"You kept screaming stuff like 'don't leave me' and 'I love you'. Awwww Amu loves me……" Ikuto said.

"Shut up……so......what if I do?" I asked. Uh-oh………wrong question.

"Then we're a couple………cuz I wuv you sooo much!" Ikuto said in a baby voice……arg…………

"I'll pass then……" I said making Ikuto pout.

"Why? I'll try even harder……god……I'll even try to seduce you!" Ikuto said…………WHAT?!

"What the hell?" I asked confused.

"You heard me." He said.

"I better get back to my dorm room………see ya." I said.

"Can I walk you there?" he asked………why? *hint:love*

"No." I said a bit too coldly………

"Utau will be back soon anyway……" I said.

"*sigh* Yeah………see ya 'round." He said.

TIME SKIP!

After like an hour of waiting Utau finally came back.

"Yo…Utau." I said…clearly tired and bored.

"Ya know I think you should get some rest and then tell me what you and Ikuto did while we were gone." She said.

"'Kay" I said bored and tired like hell!!!!!!!!!!!! ( =3 lolz sorry 'bout that………)

**(Yeah, I know. I bet you're all wondering what Amu did while she waited don't you? Well since I'm nice I'm gonna write what she did………but this chapter is gonna be very short to make up for me writing what she did………*evil grin/smirk*………here ya go……… *still Amu's P.O.V of course*)**

**I was soooooooooooooo bored! That's when I found a bouncy ball. I grinned. I threw it **at the wall………I loved the sound it made. BANG! I love causing people problems with noise………………I'm such a child……… *we know!*

I threw at the door………my grin turned into a smirk and it went ear to ear! *like Naruto!*

Then the door opened.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I started laughing so hard I started crying!

I hit this guy named Soshi in the face! *if any of you wanna know, Soshi's from this guy from this manga, Absolute Boyfriend.*

"You're such a kid, Amu." He said.

"Shut up Soshi! Hey, is Riiko with Night?" I asked. (idk why I did this……boredom I guess)

"*sigh* Yeah………" he said.

"YOU LOVE RIIKO, YOU LOVE RIIKO!" I yelled trying to piss him off………for entertainment………and it was working.

"Shut up! YOU LOVE IKUTO, YOU LOVE IKUTO!!" Soshi yelled getting me back. I pouted.

"Do not." I stated.

"Bye…" Soshi said.

"See ya 'round!" I said.

Let's see………what to do? Now………

"YES!" I said……I walked out of my dorm……it was a time most sleepy teens would be a sleep.

I was walking to Ikuto's dorm………I wanna see if he's asleep yet. *no guys………stop thinking perverted stuff……………=) *

I was gonna write his face! With a sharpie! Go Amu!

Just as I thought he was asleep! (he 4got to lock the door!!!!!) So………time to take my place!

And I went off! I drew a mustache, a beard, glasses, 'Gay Rapist', and then colored the rest of his face in with a pink sharpie! I colored the other stuff in with blue.

I don't care if they find out! So, I wrote 'Amu did this while Ikuto was sleeping……he was so stupid he forgot to lock the door!'

Then when I was done, I was off to my dorm. I was so tired!

"I wanna sleep……" I thought a loud.

"But then if Ikuto wakes up he'll get me back." I said again thinking out loud.

So I stayed up for about 10 to 20 minutes, and then Utau walked in.

FINALLY!

"Yo…Utau." I said…clearly tired and bored.

**Moona: fin!**

**Amu: yay!**

**Ikuto: yay x2!**


	6. Ikuto's Wrath, School, and Homeroom

**Moona: HEY! Srry 4 not updating sooner. I didn't know wat 2 write.**

**Ikuto: finally! Now I can get sharpie marks off of my face!**

**Amu: hahahahaha!**

**Ikuto: -.-**

**Amu: =(^.^)=**

**Moona: ENJOY! I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

Amu's POV

So…I told Utau the story and she laughed her ass off!

"Amu…YOU'RE SO AWSOME!" Utau yelled.

"I know." I joked.

That's when we heard a door slam, and someone beating on ours.

"AMU!! WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DARE YOU WRITE ON MY FACE WITH SHARPIES!?" Ikuto yelled.

You could hear everyone laughing.

"'CAUSE YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO LOCK THE DOOR RETARD!" I yelled laughing.

"You little bitch." Ikuto said angrily.

"Fucktard." I said.

"…." Ikuto was speechless. Ha.

"AAAAAAAAAMMMMUUUU!" Utau yelled.

"HOLY SHIT UTAU! NOT THE EAR!" I yelled.

"WE GOTTA GO SHOPPING!" Utau screamed again.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"'Cause you need new clothes! Oh! We're soooo getting you some skinny jeans! And some new stilettos. You need to show off those legs you got!" Utau said.

"o…k…?" I said making it sound like a question.

"AMU!" Ikuto yelled pissed off.

"BITCH!" I yelled mocking him.

"GET. IT. OFF!" Ikuto yelled.

"Bitch, please. Go back to where you came from. _Hell. _Go back to running now will you? 'Cause they ain't gonna wait any longer." I said.

"Hahaha." Utau started laughing her ass off again.

"I don't run hell. But say hi to Satan for me when you get there Amu." Ikuto said.

"Lemme repeat this once more…bitch please." I said.

"I'm not lying. You're going." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto…I can't." I said.

"And why is that?" Ikuto asked.

"'Cause he's too scared to let me in hell. He's too scared. If he did…_I _would end up ruling it. I'm that evil." I said.

"Ha. True. You're that much of a bitch." he said.

"Don't we have class?" I asked.

"OH SHIT! AMU! GET READY!" Utau yelled.

"Oh crap! We're soooo late!" I screamed.

"_Fuck._" I said.

I threw on a black shirt that said 'Independent' on it, written in red glitter; a black skirt, red and black stripped knee highs, and red and black converses. Red and black is my favorite color combo as you can see.

"RUN!" Utau yelled.

"We're here! Homeroom!" Utau yelled.

"Sweet." I said.

Utau opened the door and said "I'm sorry I'm late, Mrs. Miamay, I had to show Amu where homeroom is. She's new." Utau said.

"It's okay. Please take a seat. Amu, please introduce yourself to the class, and explain yourself." 'Mrs. Miamay' said sweetly.

**Moona: done!**

**Ikuto: you suck…that was so short.**

**Moona: shut up! T^T**

**Amu: ….bye**


	7. Amu's Intro, Fanboys, Poor Ikuto

**Moona: BACK!! I had a writer's block…**

**Ikuto: Am I in homeroom?**

**Moona: you will be.**

**Amu: When? When I'm introducing myself?**

**Moona: Maybe.**

**Utau: RAMEN! MOONA HAS RAMEN!!**

**Moona: YES, I DO!**

**Kukai: YAY!**

**Miki: -sweat drops- Weirdos…enjoy this chapter of Not So Alike. It's very short…**

* * *

**Chapter 7!**

* * *

Amu's POV

I was about to say 'yo' but Ikuto walked through the door, glaring me. I smiled, stuck my tongue out, put the peace sign up, and winked. All the boys stared in awe. I stopped, and looked back boredly at the class.

"Yo." I said. I was going to say more, but boys started squealing. Fan boys…_already._

"My name is Hinamori Amu. I love music, art, and all of that. My favorite bands are Three Days Grace, Linkin Park, and Green Day. My favorite flowers are red roses and Sakura blossoms (cherry blossoms). My hair is naturally pink, don't ask how. I hate dresses, makeup (she likes eyeliner!), and anything girly. Any questions?" I said. A boy with blonde hair, and grey eyes raised his hand immediately. I nodded, signaling that he could ask his question.

"If you don't like anything girly, why are you wearing a skirt? Also…will you go out with me?!" the boy asked.

"I just put it on, and no is your answer to the other question." I said, my cool 'n' spicy attitude coming out.

"Will you go out with me?!" a horde of fan boys asked surrounding and praising me. Ugh!

"Amu-chan!" Utau screamed, scared. I started growling at the crowd. I started punching them, and they did nothing to stop it! They just stood there, smiled, and let it happen! They started saying things like 'Oh, Amu-chan, you're so strong~!' Just then, the bell rang, and I headed out of the door. Utau and I were walking to our lockers, but someone put their arms around my waist, and grabbed my butt. I yelped and blushed. I turned to see who it was. It was Ikuto! He was smirking like the perverted cat he is.

"Ikuto!" I screamed in rage.

"Yo." Ikuto said, grabbing my butt again. I growled, and took Ikuto's hand off my butt.

"Do that again…she what happens." I said. Ikuto waved goodbye, and walked away smirking.

"Ew." Utau said.

"Yeah. I know." I said. We then walked away, preparing for our next boring, dreadful class.

~*Time Skip! (I don't want to write about boring classes!)*~

Utau and I were walking down the hallway, heading to our dorm. Suddenly, I felt a hand grab my butt for the third time today. I knew who I was. It was Ikuto, yet again. I growled and turned around. I grabbed Ikuto's head in lightening speed, and banged it on the locker, really hard. It made a 'BANG!' sound. I smirked, and hit his head various times against the locker. Utau cheered. I stopped.

"I told…see what happens." I said coldly at him. I smiled.

"Let's go Utau~!" I said, grabbing Utau's arm, walking (more like marching!) away.

**Moona: Short but awsome~!**

**Utau: Yeah!**

**Amu: OMFG! **

**Ikuto: What?**

**Amu: I got to hurt Ikuto! Haha…lolz! Go me!**

**Kukai: ….**

**Tadase: Amu-chan!**

**Amu: AH! SAVE ME FROM TADAGAY!**

**Yoru: go away, Nya~! X3**

**Moona: Review please!**


	8. You Just Got Owned!

~* Amu's POV *~

What?

You mad I hit your poor little Ikuto-sama?

Guess what?

I don't give a _shit. _

No, wait, let me rephrase that.

I don't give a flying _fuck_.

Well, too bad bitches.

Don't hate me 'cause you ain't me.

Don't hate the player, hate the game.

Anyways, Utau and I are going to hurt some people in a few minutes, because, well, stalker issues.

Who is it?

Fan boys. And some others.

Well, talk to you later.

Or, uh . . . think to you later . . .?

~* Ikuto's POV *~

Damn that girl's got good hits. My head is killing me for God's sake!

What?

You think I'm weak?

Get your head banged on a locker a bunch of times by Amu.

Oh, yeah, and let's not forget about the punch in the face.

God my head hurts!

Suddenly I felt someone pull me back by the shoulders and push me forward into another locker.

Oh my God, my head!

I looked back only to see an evilly laughing Amu. She stopped laughing shortly and smirked down at me.

"You just got owned bee-otch!"

**Sorry for it being so short, but it sure was funny, ne?**

**Well, review please!**

**And PLEASE give some ideas!**


End file.
